Fairytale
by RavenChristina
Summary: Kaylee is in love with Inara and decides to confess her feelings. She finds out the Companion has been having the same problems. InaraKaylee


Fairytale

By

Ghost of Eternity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own "Firefly". The freaking genius Joss Whedon does! Damn you Fox TV!

Summary: Kaylee finally has the guts to tell Inara how she feels, and she finds out the Companion's been having problems too.

Note: This is a Kaylee/Inara fic, meaning love between two women. If ya don't like it, then go away! This is another fic that is personal for me. Takes place after "Objects in Space".

Dedication: Julia. Yet another one for you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this.

I hate seeing ya flirt with the Captain. It's obvious that ya like him, maybe even love him, but you don't see it.

You don't see how I tremble when you're near me, or how I hold my breath when you walk by me, catching the scent of jasmine and something else I can't name on the air. You don't see that I love you.

I can't stand this much longer. I know I have to tell you because if I don't, it will come crashing down on me and who knows what will happen. I have to tell you.

I ain't usually the jealous type, but there's something about the way the Captain looks at you sometimes… He looks at ya like some prize to be won or other; down his nose at you like you really is just a "whore". It ain't right. He wants you so you can be a pretty thing on his arm as if to say, "Lookit me, I got a Companion for my girl."

I have to admit, there have been a few moments when I've had to use all my restraint to lunge in front of him and tell him you aren't worthless. I've always been scared of confrontation to be honest, but I won't take him disrespecting you.

I remember when I first knew I was in love with you…

It must have been when I saw you with River. It was after dinner, and none of us really wanted to be alone, so we were milling about in the common room. Simon and Book were reading, Mal, Zoe and Wash were goin' over the finances, Jayne was cleaning Vera and I was playing around with a screwdriver and my alarm clock.

Suddenly I heard River giggle, and I looked up to see one of the sweetest sights I had ever seen in my life:

You were sitting on the couch, and River was in your lap. Her eyes were lit-up brighter than any engine because you were showing her a holo-toy you'd bought for her on your last job. It was a little toy that projected the story of Cinderella, and as she watched the little figures dance around you told it to her, your voice whispering softly. I craned my neck to listen…

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Cinderella who loved her father very much. But when he died, her evil stepmother turned her into a servant and made her do all the chores while her stepsisters where given everything they ever wanted. One day the prince invited all the girls in the kingdom to go to the ball, but Cinderella's stepmother told her she couldn't go until all her chores were done."

At this part you raised your voice a little bit louder, I guess 'cause you realized that Simon, Book, and Wash were listening now. "Cinderella did her chores, but then her evil stepmother still forbade her to go. When her stepsisters and her stepmother left, she went outside and cried. Suddenly, her fairy godmother appeared. 'Cinderella, because of your good heart, I will allow you to go to the ball, but you must leave at midnight or the magic will wear off before you can stop it.' Then the fairy godmother gave Cinderella a beautiful gown and a coach. When she arrived at the ball, everyone wondered who she was."

By this point, even Jayne, Mal and Zoe were listening now as you continued. Suddenly your face looked up, and your deep brown eyes caught my own as you continued the story.

"When Cinderella arrived at the ball, the prince fell madly in love and said, 'I have to dance with this girl.' He and Cinderella danced all night long, but when the clock struck midnight, Cinderella had to run away. But she left a glass slipper on the stairs. The prince found it and said, 'aha! I will use this shoe to find the girl and marry her.'"

Something about the way you were talking seemed to enchant me. I found myself more than willing to sit and listen to your voice 'til the end of time… I was now hanging on your every word like everyone else was. River was no longer watching the projection, but you as you talked.

"He tried the shoe on every girl in the kingdom, but sadly, none of them were his dream girl. Finally, he reached the house of Cinderella. After trying the shoe on the stepsisters, the prince asked if there were anymore ladies in the house. The stepmother told him no, and tried to give him one of her daughters to marry. Suddenly the prince caught sight of Cinderella cleaning the kitchen. He asked her if she would come and try on the shoe. The stepmother tried to stop him, but he ordered her out of the way and sat Cinderella in the chair. He took the slipper and placed it on her foot… and it fit! The prince took Cinderella away from the house and married her…"

You seemed to be speaking only to me though as you said, "And they lived happily ever after."

It was then that I knew. I knew right then and there that I was in love with you.

That was three months ago…the only thing I can do now is wait for the right moment. I wait because I want to tell you when it means something, when it's really important for me to tell you how I feel.

I only hope it won't be too late.

---

"She's… she's what?"

Book nodded and went back to peeling onions as Kaylee stared at him unbelievingly. "I heard her talking with Mal this morning. After the fiasco with that bounty hunter and what happened with her friend Nandi, she feels it's better for her to leave."

She stood there for a few moments longer, then turned and ran out of the kitchen, not listening as Book called after her. She ran past Jayne and past Simon, nearly crashing into the befuddled young doctor. She ran until she got to the engine room and collapsed into her hammock she had out there for herself.

She buried her face into her hands and began to cry in heart wrenching sobs, shaking at the thought of the beautiful Companion not being around… she wasn't sure she could stand it.

"She won't either."

Kaylee jumped and turned in the hammock to see River standing there in the door way. "Gosh River, don't sneak up on me like—"

"She doesn't want to leave either, but she thinks she should." The girl said as she sat down on the floor beside the hammock. She smiled up at Kaylee, reaching forward and brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Inara is confused. She thought she loved the trouble man, but she truly loves the ratchet girl. She's scared of that; that's why she's running away."

"Who's the trouble man, river?" Kaylee asked, sitting up and looking at the girl confusedly.

"Mal," River replied as she tapped Kaylee on the nose, "You should know that by now, ratchet girl..." and without another word she jumped up and skipped out the door, whistling some nonsensical tune.

Kaylee sat there, stunned. River had said Inara truly loved ratchet girl… and if she was right in thinking, she was… ratchet girl…

She took a deep breath and stood up. She knew what she had to do… she just wasn't sure she wanted to do it.

Kaylee placed her hand on one of Serenity's walls and felt the familiar vibration of the ship soothing her, giving her confidence. After a few more moments, she began to walk towards the Companion's shuttle. She only hoped her guts would hold out…

---

There was a knock at my door, and I called out for them to enter.

A brunette head peeked in the door, smiling. "Hey 'Nara. What are ya up to?"

I gestured to the screen, "Setting up some appointments."

Kaylee walked into the room and stood in front of me, fidgeting. I had to admit, she always looked rather cute when she did that. She's always cute, even when she's covered in engine grease… I knew that I was going to miss her, but I had to leave. I had to get away from the other feelings I have in my heart…ones I knew I shouldn't have be feeling.

First rule they taught you at the Academy: never get personally involved with a client or someone who will never be a client. But I'd gone and broken that rule.

I couldn't believe that I fell in love with Kaylee. That's why I had to leave. I couldn't give her my love; to do that would have been wrong. She didn't deserve someone who loved her but slept in the arms of others. She deserved someone who'd stay with her and be with her always. I couldn't give her that.

"Inara… is it true that you're leaving?"

"Yes."

Kaylee looked down at the floor, then back up at me. I was surprised to see her hazel eyes gazing at me with such intense emotion as she knelt in front of me, taking my hands into hers. "Don't leave, Inara. Don't leave us! We need you here! Who'll tell River stories, or get medical texts for Simon off the cortex, or help Zoë after she and Wash had a fight? Who'll help Book wash dishes or teach Jayne manners or get Captain a good job? We need you…"

She sat up on her knees, looked into my eyes… and said three words that made my heart stop…

"I need you."

………………….

What? She needed…me?

"Inara…" Kaylee's face was now a few inches from mine, and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Her eyes looked down at my lips, and then back up at me. We both sat there tensely, our breathing ragged. I found myself screaming inwardly for her to move, to do something. I couldn't move; I knew that. It had to be Kaylee, because otherwise we'd be sitting there for a few more hours.

Finally, Kaylee leaned forward, and just before her lips touched mine, she whispered, "I need you because I love you."

Finally, _finally_, she moved and gently kissed me. My eyes closed at the sensation of silky soft lips touching mine and I could hardly breathe. My sweet mei-mei was kissing me after all this time. After all the glances, the smiles, the not-so-subtle hints I kept dropping, after months that seemed like years waiting, it finally happened.

I'd gotten my fairytale ending at last.

---

(Four months later)

"Kaylee!"

Hazel eyes cracked open, and she "humph-ed" before snuggling closer to the warm body beside her, sighing as she buried her face into black hair. "No power in the 'verse can make me move from this spot."

Inara chuckled and murmured, "It may be something important."

The voice of Jayne was now outside the shuttle door, "dammit Fry, get up so you can help me fix Vera! Please?" the mercenary's voice had taken on a whiny quality, and Kaylee found herself annoyed at his tone.

"Jayne, all ya have to do it take out the lynch pin, clean it and then charge the battery!" she called back.

After a moment of silence, Jayne grunted, "Ah. Um, ok. Hope I, uh, didn't interrupt anything." His voice took on a crude tone and both women could tell he was thinking about the two of them in there.

"Jayne, there you are! Come on now, I need your help." Book's voice sounded as he probably pulled the man away from the door. Their steps faded and Kaylee groaned quietly, throwing her hand over her eyes.

"No gorram privacy on this ship, is there?"

The Companion laughed and sat up, leaning on one elbow. "Mei-mei, when has there ever been any privacy on this ship?"

Kaylee grinned as she leaned up and laced an arm around Inara's neck, pulling her close, "I s'pose so… but has that ever stopped us before?" she whispered before beginning to kiss the soft tan skin.

Inara gasped softly. Just before she gave herself completely to the sensations, she whispered back, "I love you Kaylee."

Kaylee's smile widened and she replied, "Love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9/28/2006 10:03 AM


End file.
